The conventional umbrella is generally composed of a shade of cloth, which is stretched over a foldable radial frame supported by a shaft of a metal material. The metal shaft is conductive to electricity and is thus prone to produce static electricity at the time when the umbrella is used in the rainy day. The user of the conventional umbrella is therefore vulnerable to electric shock. In addition, the metal shaft gives an added weight to the umbrella and rusts easily.